Sunday Morning:
by Captain Comic the Pirate
Summary: It began Friday morning... it's settled on Sunday morning, what happens inbetween is all history... literally. IKag.


.:Sunday Morning:.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
By Kenji Yue  
  
10/14  
  
KenjiYue@Comic.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... *Sobs*  
  
  
  
/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\/^\  
  
.:Friday Morning:.  
  
Waking up to the wet dawn and soft crikets far off in the background, the young girl from a more modern time sat up with a stretch. 'I can't wait to sleep in my bed when i return home in a few days.' She thought cheerfully. Glancing up to the new morning sky through the trees she notices the hanyo missing. Looking about the camp area she still doesn't see him 'Odd... he's always around when i wake up. Wonder where he wondered off to.' Standing up to let her legs stretch out more and get her blood flowing she finally took note she was all alone. 'Thats right! Miroku and Shippo took off for the nearst town for extra supplies and Sango is back in the town of Jin to get her Hiraikotsu repaired. So it was just me and Inuyasha last night.' Her face flushes abit with anger. "And he has the nerve to leave me by myself?!" She said aloud with a huff.  
  
"Now what's your problem?" The voice of Inuyasha came up behind Kagome, giving her a start. Hurling around to face the silver haired hanyo holding fire wood. Suddenly her anger left but to be replaced with a tint of guilt as he begins to make a new fire from the ashes of the last one.  
  
"N-nothing... What do you want for breakfast?" She changed the subject, picking up her bag she pulled out a cup of raman and a cup of soup. With out a word he grabbed the raman. 'Okay.' She thought abit irratated at his rudeness. Pulling out the kettle she she told Inuyasha she'd be back with water as she set her bag and soup on the ground.   
  
Not far from the campsite was the stream slightly bigger then a brook. It's clear water swiftly ran over the rocks. Kneeling down to the stream she dipped the kettle into the water. The opening facing the waters flow it filled quickly. Leaning back with the filled kettle she looked down and remined herself she still needing to get dress. Heading back to Inuyasha she found him to be gone again... 'Where does he keep running off to?'  
  
She set the kettle on top of a grate proped up by to large rocks. Grabbing her bag she walked off to a more private place to change into her clothes. Since her school outfit had gonna muddy from the prevous day, she put on a pair of jean shorts with a summer yellow tank top with a green dragonfly on the chest. 'Ah! This feels better.' jogged back to the campsite and found the hanyou fixing up their food. "There you are Inuyasha, where did you go?" She asked him as she set her bag next to a tree then took her seat where her soup was set.  
  
"Where was I? Where were you?!" His amber eyes flashed at her abit anger she accused him of running off.  
  
"I went to go change my clothes, but after I came back with the water you were gone!!" She huffed as she began to stirr her instant soup.  
  
"Keh!" Was his reply and the two sat in silence as they ate their breakfast.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
"Come on, Miroku! We don't have time for this!! He have to get back to Inuyasha and Kagome!" Whinned the litte fox demon named Shippou as the Monk 'read' the palm of another towns women. 'Why can't he just focus for a day or two?' Shippou thought to himself, tapping his fox foot on the beaten path of the small town about a day away from their campsite. When he heard the girl give a giggle is when he was finally annoyed. "M-I-R-O-K-U!" He began to whine more...  
  
"Okay, Shippou..." The monk gave up on the women when the magical fox tugged at his robe. The women went giggling off with her friends, a sight that could almost make him cry. With staff in hand he continued toward the stores for food and extra items they required for their journey.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A young woman with black haired pulled back into a pony tail bowed to the elder. "Thank you very much, sir." She rose and swung her giant boomerang onto her back with a smile.  
  
"You must be a very strong lady to carry such a heavy weapon." The old man at the weapons repair shop chuckled to Sango. She gave him a gentle smile along with a nod. "Safe journey to you, my dear."  
  
"Thank you, I will!" Sango turned on her heels and headed off with Kirara running up along the side of her feet, "Let's head back. I hope Miroku and Shippou are headed back." Kirara's size grew as Sango spoke to her. "Knowing Miroku, they are probably just gathering the supplies." Her eyebrow twitched in irratation as she hoped onto the felines back and quickly took to the air.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
"Aahhchoo" The monk rubbed his nose after sneezing. "I must be catching a cold. Shippou lets get some healing herbs while we are at it." Miroku said while paying for the supplies.  
  
"You better not give me that cold... thats the last thing we need." Shippou replied as he looked through some other items.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
"I hope everyone is ok." Kagome's words sounding abit worried as she looked up to Inuyasha in the tree above the campsite. She had cleaned and put everything away, ready to head out when the everyone returned. She worried about the others but mostly Inuyasha. He hadn't talked to her since this morning.  
  
"Keh! Miroku is probably stalling the runt by talking to girls and Sango's most likely killing a rat demon that has been rampaging the town..." He said never opening his eyes while he leaned against the tree with his claws behind his head. The breeze from where he sat was warm, the sun had heated up the air to high tempatures. Casting his eyes down to Kagome, he wondered if it was to hot down there. She looked ok in her shorts and tank top, 'Okay? She looks great...' He caught his thought from drifting anymore about Kagome. Quickly he adverted his eyes as she spotted him.  
  
'What going on with him? He's acting weird. Well, he's always acting wierd, but I have a feeling this is higher on the scale of weirdness.' She giggled to herself as she brushed her fingers through her hair and tucks it behind her ear. 'It's really warm today... Why am I talking to myself?' She thought, 'Even though Inuyasha's here ... I... feel so alone.' Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her emotion changed so quickly. Inuyasha could smell it, her saddness. She reeked of it... and he couldn't help but feel responsible for it. With a sigh he dropped his legs over the edge of the limb and free fell to the ground below. Landing with ease it brought Kagome to his attention.  
  
'Wow... it's roasting down here.' Was the first thought in his mind after being on the ground for several moments. "Kagome, come here." He said as she gave him a strange look, but soon she stood, dusted herself off, and walked up to him with a questionable look. Before she could ask 'What?' in her cheerful voice, he slid his arm around her waist then proceeded to jump up onto the lowest branch of his tree. Leaping from limb to limb he climbed the tree swiftly. Stopping on the branch he had once settled on he let her take a seat infront of him. Inuyasha took a seat between her and the tree itself, they both let their legs hang off the each side of the branch.  
  
Inuyasha's hands still rested on Kagome's hips to prevent her from falling to an early grave. "Wow! It's much cooler up here." Kagome said leaning foward on her hands into the breeze. Her hair blew to the side as the wind changed directions. With a satisfied sigh she leaned back abit, then Inuyasha took her by suprise when he pulled her closer to him. Her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Kagomes face turned different shade of red that the sun could never match up too. Soon she relaxed with in his grip, allowing herself to close her eyes and putting her entire life in his hands, as she always did anyways. 'I guess i don't have to be afraid of sitting here if he's hanging onto me... like this.' She smiled feeling the breeze shift again.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
There's .:Friday Moring:. Stay Tuned For .:Friday Evening:.  
  
Thanks for reading!!  
  
-Ja  
  
Ken  
  
Yue  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


End file.
